


Insurance

by BeastFeast87



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Camper Davey, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Relationship, kinda sexual but also not, spoilers for the movie alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: quick story based on a cute piece done by shrubbest, where Davey gets scared during a scary movie.





	Insurance

**Author's Note:**

> based on shrub's art! read or reblog on my tumblr: https://beastfeast87.tumblr.com/post/174742002533/shrubbest-tummy-trouble-quick-story

Davey screeched, the scene on the projector turning bloody as the chestbuster burst from the man’s rib cage.  He pulls his blanket tighter around his body, shivering under the makeshift pillow fort that he and his roommate had constructed inside their tent.  His roommate cackled next to him and shushed him. “Shut up, you little idiot!” Max hissed in his ear next to him, muffled from the blanket around his head.  “You’re going to get us caught!”

 

Davey whimpers into his pillow and sinks lower to the floor.  “Sorry…” he mumbles, ashamed. “It uh, just startled me a little!  I wasn’t scared!”

 

Max watches him with a cocked eyebrow, a smirk slowly forming.  Davey gulps. Oh jeez, he knows  _ that  _ face.  “Aw, are you sure you’re not scared, Davey?”

 

He tries to pull a brave face, straightening his back as much as he could when laying on his stomach in front of a laptop in a pillow fort.  “N- no way! Psh! This wouldn’t scare me!”

 

Max’s mean grin widened.  “Oh, good! I’d hate for you to lose sleep over it!” Max’s face turns a strange kind of thoughtful.  “Although… you’re not really safe when you’re asleep either…”

 

Davey’s gut turns and his lip quivers.  He hugs his pillow tighter. “What do you mean?”

 

Max’s eyes gleam in the dark, like a wild beast watching prey.  “Oh, you don’t know? This was made in the seventies. They don’t come at you like that anymore.  Now they stalk you when you sleep so they can just crawl up and get you while your vulnerable”. Max picks his nails loftily, smirking to himself.  “That’s when they fuck you up”.

 

Davey frowns, but he can feel himself start to sweat anxiously.  “That’s a load of hooey!” he berates, Max frowning.

 

“Dude, just say ‘bullshit’,” Max deadpans.

 

“-besides, why would facehuggers come out here?” he argues.

 

Max hums.  “Well, obviously because there’s a bunch of young hosts in the middle of nowhere.  The hospital’s almost two hours away; you’d never make it,” he purrs with a sneer. Davey let out an impulsive, appalled sound.  “They’d have to get you first, though. You think you’d go quietly? I hear people go fucking crazy after they get the chestbusters in.  Who knows what kind of shit someone like you would- Did you hear that?” Max suddenly stops and freezes, pausing the movie.

 

“I didn’t hear anything!  Stop trying to scare me!” David protests, voice high with fear.

 

“Shh!” Max hisses.  “Shut the fuck up! I’m serious, I think I heard something!” he insists, sitting up.

 

Davey whines and clings to Max’s middle when he moves to leave the pillow fort.  “W- wait! Don’t leave me alone in here!” he cries. Suddenly, the front of the tent unzips, revealing a tall figure that appeared to be covered in hair and massive paws for feet.  They move to walk in with a loud cry that cracks the quiet night air like a thunderclap.

 

Davey screeches, clutching his arms around Max harder than before and the boy cursed.  “Fuck, Davey, not in my fucking ear! Get your goddamn nails out of me, it’s just Darla!” he snaps, turning on his flashlight.  

 

Indeed, when he shined it on the figure, the stranger was revealed to be their counselor in a fluffy, pink camouflage robe.  A sleeping mask sat at the top of her head and she hissed, rubbing at a slipper-clad foot. “What are you two doing up? It’s the middle of the night!” she whispers, setting her stubbed foot back down.  “...Is that my laptop?”

 

“Could be,” Max says stubbornly, pushing Davey to the ground.  He groans with a thud. “Found it in your cabin.

 

Darla sighs.  “That means it’s mine, sweetie.  Come on, hand it over and get to bed”.

 

Max frowns but concedes, looking noticeably tired.  “Whatever, fuck you”. He kicks the laptop over to their counselor and shuffles to his bed, dragging half the blanket-roof of their pillow fort and his pillow with him.  

 

Darla sighs as she opens it, seeing the paused movie.  “Max! You know Davey can’t watch scary movies! He gets terrified!”

 

“I do not!” he protests loudly.  “Shut up!”

 

“Night, asshats”.

 

Davey crawls after him to his own bed, frowning as Darla says goodnight.  He closed his eyes in a futile attempt to get some sleep, unable to shake what Max had said.  He knew that the chestbusters weren’t  _ real _ of course but… as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared.  The thought of his own chest opening up like that and something coming out to kill everyone at the camp!  Davey whines to himself quietly, his sheets sticking to him with the sweat of anxiety and the summer air. He wriggles, stomach in knots.  He sighs to himself and rises out of bed. He walks the short distance to Max’s bunk and hesitantly pokes his cheek. Max twitches but doesn’t rouse.  “Psst! Max!” he hisses. Max grumbles and adjusts in his bed. Davey pokes him again harder, biting his lip. “Max!”

 

Max startles awake, blinking before scowling hard and covering his face with a hand.  “Are you bleeding or dying?” he mumbles.

 

Davey blinks.  “Um… n- no?” he says as if it were a question.

 

Max parts his fingers over an eye and the look in it made Davey reconsider his actions.  “Then what the fuck are you waking me for?”

 

“C- Can you check my stomach?” he blurts, face red with embarrassment.

 

Max blinks tiredly.  “What’s wrong with your-”  Max pauses before sighing. “Davey, I just said that to freak you out.  That shit isn’t real. It’s just a movie”. He rolls over, pulling the sheet over his head.  “Go the fuck back to bed, idiot”.

 

Davey clamber onto the bed, his fear spiking as he shakes Max awake again.  “Please don’t leave me alone Max! I- I lied! I’m scared, I really am! I know it’s fake, but can you just check?  Please?” he pleads, kneeling on the bed.

 

Max cusses.  “Fine! But you fucking better get me coffee in the morning!”

 

Davey smiles gratefully, relief flowing through his nerve-wracked body.  “Thank you, Max!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Shut up and let me feel, ok?” he grumbles.  Davey pulls his shirt up nervously fidgeting.  He whimpers nervously the second he feels Max’s warm palm flatten and spread across his abdomen as he’s pushed to lay flat against the wall, sitting up.  His roommate sits up next to him and presses down on his stomach with his palm. The ball of his hand and fingers dig in, probing for anything unusual.

 

Davey squirms, feeling oddly warm.  Warmer than he usually got when he was nervous or when the summer air was too humid or hot at night.  Max’s hand roams his stomach, feeling the abdomen muscles that twitched under the inspection. Davey closes his eyes.  It actually felt kind of nice, he supposed. Max’s hand was warm and careful, prodding every inch of his stomach. His palms moved to his side, pinching the fat there and raking his nails along the soft skin.  Davey wriggled with a whine, making Max pause. He continued after a moment, hand roving to his chest, fingers counting each small rib in the young boy’s chest. “Max?” he whispers, voice cracking.

 

Max’s eyes flicker to Davey’s, mouth slightly parted and eyes dialated.  He sees Max’s throat bob with a swallow. It’s the only warning he gets before his roommate’s fist slams into his stomach.

 

Davey chokes on air a moment.  “What- What the  _ heck _ was that for?!” he whisper screams.

 

“I heard that people sometimes punch their stomachs when they can’t afford an abortion, and you don’t have a vagina and I don’t have a coat hanger,” Max states.  “I didn’t feel anything though”.

 

“Then why did you punch me?!”

 

“Insurance.  Night”.


End file.
